


Natural Stress Relief

by willotheway



Category: Metalocalypse (Cartoon)
Genre: Boys Being Boys, Fingerfucking, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Trans Male Character, Trans Pickles the Drummer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29532051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willotheway/pseuds/willotheway
Summary: Pickles and Nathan find themselves with nothing to do when Toki and Murderface embark on yet another side project at the request of Dick Knubbler. Meanwhile, Skwisgaar finds himself busy entertaining some golden aged fans he managed to score.
Relationships: Nathan Explosion/Pickles the Drummer
Kudos: 4





	Natural Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Transmale pickles because of the still in his rehab episode in (the uncensored) season 3.

The redhead rolls his eyes as yet another hour passes, he turns over to Nathan who seems to be starting to doze off. 

“...Hey, hey dude. I don’t think they’re going to be out tonight,” he chuckles, but half nervously. He’s often chill on most matters but whenever this long familiar itch comes on... “uh, we could y’know. Go do uhhhh,” he trails off embarrassing himself too much to finish the request. 

Meanwhile, he feels the vocalist’s gaze slowly focus on him. Okay, so he did wake him, and he _was_ heard which now means...

There’s a gruff exhale from the large vocalist’s chest, Pickles feels it warm him deep between the legs. “Yeah, oh, yeah. The thing like last week?” the vocalist says in a surprisingly eager tone as he stands. Obvious agreement.

‘Guess a dick will behave like a dick regardless of semantics when there’s a warm cavern to plunge into,’ the drummer’s thoughts go on down that deep rabbit hole for a smidge of a second before he stands as well. 

Traversing Mordhaus, while not a quick endeavor, allowed for both men to think on the activity to come. All this... sexual stuff had started after a particularly stressful week months ago and now it slowly progressed into a more and more common occurrence. Eventually both men reach Pickles’ room and he feels himself be eased back into his bed. It’s hot but-

“Come on, you gotta lock it, dammit,” he can’t help complain about the door. The lead vocalist’s slightly sleep-addled and now aroused brain only managed to process the request after a delay. He took excruciatingly long both locking and unzipping his pants. Nonetheless he approached the bed soon enough. 

Nathan starts laughing once they’re closed to settled though, “it’s really only gay if you get embarrassed about it. I think,” he points out, freeing his girthy cock from its cloth confines. Pickles is doing something equivalent, removing all his bottom garments and tapping lightly on his engorged clitdick once... twice. 

“Shit’s so weird,” Nathan points out a bit too bluntly, but reaches to touch nonetheless. He loves it, the unique brutal masculinity of a mancunt... he’s just not the best with words. Thus, it’s met with a half-hearted hand smack. 

“Don’t call it weird!” Pickles protests, before grabbing the hand this time. He ushers it to his wanting hole, then offers Nathan Explosion one of his _looks_ to end all looks. “...C’mon already and, ngh-“ it’s inside. A finger is inside him, he shivers both at the realization and feeling. 

Pickles is warm and wet, Nathan watches his finger plunging into his friend... his eyes are glued there as he starts to genuinely fuck into him in earnest. “When are you gonna start sucking, though?” he mentions eventually–it makes Pickles huff amusedly. Nathan shifts his body to make it possible, there’s a deep grunt out of him then nothing else when wet lips encase his dick. 

His fingers move quicker and both men enjoy themselves through doing this kind of thing. Pickles spreads his legs some more, grinding into Nathan’s hand. “Ooh...” he exhales in a way that almost sounds miserable, and hears a single chuckle from below- “shut , it’s just it’s good, dude. Shut the fuck up.”   
  


Those gyrating and grinding hips get him feeling some kind of way, if he wasn’t raring to go by now this’d done it. He looks over, “do your part, the fuck?” he wants contact against his cock. That’s kinda, the whole point of this thing. Pickles latched on after the reminder though, so that’s good. He closes his eyes, feels around the velvety hole he’s poking at, and gets to trying to imagine it’s not Pickles he’s thoroughly fingerbanging. If only he payed more attention to giving back, hmph. 

If he’s being seen as lazy that’s on Nathan, there’s only so much he can do, used to just getting serviced duh. Besides, he’s not fucking gay, sucking dick’s a quid pro quo.


End file.
